


Canyon

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Canon Compliant, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, I'M IN A GLASS CASE OF EMOTIONS, I'll make another vid and have Gabrielle fix it, Let me be sad right now, Oh god, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: There's a moment when I look at youAnd no speech is left in meMy tongue breaksThen fire races under my skin and I trembleAnd grow pale for I am dying of such loveOr so it seems to me --Sappho





	Canyon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



 Song by Joseph

 

_"An inch is a canyon"_

 

Download mp4 [here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Xena_Canyon.m4v) (right click save as)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is from a canonical poem Xena commissioned from Sappho for Gabrielle, so like, I'm not crying, you're crying. 
> 
> Again all thanks in the world to sweetestdrain for encouragement, source assistance, and making sure I stuck the landing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [White Flag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461054) by [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet)




End file.
